User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 5
Object infoboxes You know, I'm starting to thing that we could use some object infoboxes such as "Irken technology" or just "object infobox" to make pages look more appealing. Any thoughts? Also, I've been looking around on other talk pages and I've seen discussion about the wiki's lack of policies, and I'd like to help out with that. SECOND BEST SHOW EVER!!!!! 23:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, it would probably look something like this (what I'd expect it to be in source mode): For discussing the rules, we could go to Invader ZIM Wiki:Ways To Help, but we could also have chat booted back up (I know that you guys had it disabled, but we've been having more activity lately) so that we could talk there without having to edit several times to save the trouble. I already have a few rules and policies in mind: *Content page layout (order of sections, ex. Appearance, Personality, Role in Invader Zim, etc. (I actually prefer that articles have a history section too, but it doesn't that it would work out here :P)) *Manual of style (How you want the paragraphs and trivia to look like, their tense, past or present.) I also suggest a page called "administrative requests", were non-administrators an request something, such as blocking requests for vandalizing users, lock requests for high traffic pages, permission to edit templates, etc. Almost forgot to mention that we should have a look at the policies that apply wiki-wide, which can be found here at Community central. The season premeire of season 2 the doctor is so awesome it was actually boring with him unconcious ("am I a ginger" "no" "dang it I've never been a ginger") 00:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) undone revision It's not the sad sad tale of taco foot the chicken gets mutated in chicky licky! 14:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh yyaaaaaa sorry for the troubles 15:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) hey DR.A thanks for leaving the message DR.A your a really nice guy if i was on any other wiki and say your weird i would be kicked of right there . thanksPROJECTGIRTHESECOND (talk) 18:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) projectgir HEY CHECK MY USER PAGE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE FOR PROJECTGIR INFO (right now would be good) 19:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Monitors I you already know, I have made the monitors for, OHP, SoapyWaffles, Project Massive, IZFAS, and Doom Con. I just want to know if I should make the monitor for the tee design contest, since the contest has expired, and the one for ZIM Wiki, which is the one above the middle of IZFAS. If not, I'm done. :P NEW EARTH HAS SUCH A BITTERSWEET ENDING!! sob cry sob 21:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I noticed and did that before you even left the message. :P Great that Blossom finished it, I can finish getting it on the page in a jiffy. Plus, can we remove those pages on subsidarys? They only have one sentence, plus I can make em without it. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I just redirected the pictures to go directly to the links. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Come to think, it did seem that only bureaucrats had the ability to give rollback rights. Doesn't matter to much, I'm not really in a rush for those rollback rights. You're welcome! Just shout my name if you need anymore help. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotions etc..... Yeah haha I felt bad about neglecting the wiki so I poked my head in for a sec. Okay sure why not I'll promote her as soon as I finish typing this. Ohhh how precious they're so adorable, and so much more organized looking. Thank you for ensuring that it got done it looks really nice. Dykeatron (talk) 23:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow Blossom made them? If I knew that I woulda thanked em for that too. Aw well. They have rollback rights now by the way. Angels in Manhattan was so perf. I cried a little but honestly I was soo tired of the Ponds so their departure actually made me really happy rather than really sad. Bring on the Oswin. Dykeatron (talk) 00:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip told me to watch rose from season one as well, do I have to to understand doctor who? 21:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Forums Okay Doctor, now we have somewhere to discuss until we explode, at Forum:Invader ZIM Wiki Policies, to talk about the rules of the wiki. I've already started a few ideas. Also, you can start new topics of any kind at the watercooler. Yupperoo. My suggestion is that you put your idea in the votes section along with your vote. To make it easier to spot; enter the wikicode ":" Input: :Text Output: :Text Yeah. Wikis have differences. Not always good differences. :P HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? :-) 14:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry I meant to silly me 14:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip 20:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm a little busy with school and IZ and TMNT (yes I am a fan of ninja's who happen to be turtles) I'll let you now what I think about it when I watch it 20:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You seem sad! What's wrong? 23:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HMMMM you are making yourself deppressed stop being deppressed and problem solved that'll be 100 bucks (simple psicyatry great money ;-P) 23:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm ironic well hope you do the psychiatry thing O.K 00:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm not to sure if I understand anyone! 13:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Roll backing? O.K I am a little scared to ask, but you said I can ask to be a rollbacker and that's kinda why I'm here... So I promise to follow the rules and do better work and conquer earth (forget I said that last one) so tell me all the details if I can be one or if I have to prove myself or I am just not devoted enough 23:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC) MAJOR Forum Rehaul? Hey Dr. Anonymous. I just played around with the forum, and now I think it might need a MAJOR rehaul. We should add subforums, like one for: Bloody Gir Searchers. Project Gir (I'm gonna message him if he likes the idea.) And this is the biggest rehaul...... A big forum based on wiki renovations, page renovations and everything! You know, big changes. So, do ya think it's a good idea? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much doctor 10:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Doctor I haven't got anything back yet what's happening? (Sorry for sounding impatient) 00:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It's cool, and 17 isn't old! 00:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No YOUR NOT, but have fun at 80!!!! (Even worse than 70 whos funny now mmmm-hmmmm) :-> 01:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The images you added to the plague of babies screenshots isn't working because you have "thumb" included in the code. Remove that, add "250px" and it should go along with the rest of the page. Block Sorry to bother you, but this user, TheSitcomLover has repeatedly moved pages over at least more than ten times and has ignored my warnings twice. The user should be blocked before any more damage is done. I have already asked the user nicely to stop. Olivia's active? Sorry to get back to you so late I didn't know who you were talking about for a while, but I am not to sure if she is active. Well thanks for giving me the chance hope to hear from you Olivia or ZimFan soon. 16:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion biz.... Okay, they've been given rollback rights. Sorry if I kept them waiting. Ah yes the old rule changing. Oh wow those are some fancy rules. Very nice. Not too shabby, yeah, sounds like a good idea I suppose. Thanks for keeping me updated on that, I keep forgetting that rule changes are still a thing that needs to happen. Dykeatron (talk) 20:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think it looks pretty solid? Whatever you think is best. Also, Zimfan asked for a promotion to bureaucrat status and I went ahead and accepted, considering they're one of our most active members. If by any chance you want a promotion too just let me know, you've practically been acting as more of a bureaucrat than me lately, lmfao. Dykeatron (talk) 00:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoooa almost freaked out for a second because I didn't see "bureaucrat" in the options for your user rights management but I guess you already got promoted? Haha well then, one less thing for me to do. Dykeatron (talk) 02:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I... don't know? Maybe I promoted you a while ago and then forgot. Hmmm curiouser and curiouser. Dykeatron (talk) 04:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Mad with all kinds of sick user rights! AYOOOOOO!!! OH MY GOD I remember watching that video a while ago and I friggin cried. So good. Dykeatron (talk) 15:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU First of all ... THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU! Second please explain rollbacking to me I am quite confused. Oh yeah and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D 20:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Incomplete pages category? Hey doctor. I just had a magnificent idea! You know how there are incomplete pages, (Mostly transcripts...), we should create a template and category for them? Sound good? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesome then! I'll get started on it right now! And the category isn't limited to transcripts. Any pages that aren't complete can be added to the category. Adding Character Screenshots Hey Doctor. I came up with the idea of character screenshots! Brilliant idea, right? Each character screenshot page will hold a bunch of pictures (no fanart!) based on the characters! (Main and secondary characters only (with the sole exception of Keef, he deserves a screenshot page.)) Who knows, this could lead to a major expansion to the screenshots. Like Character Relationships screenshots, and more! The possibilities are endless, and this is the key to opening these possibilities! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree completly with ZimFan's idea; they should be made a subpages, so you would basically add "/Image Gallery" to the page URL. :) Yeah! And best of all, we can still do character image gallerys on pages, with 9 images or so, and add a thing that says "You can find more images of ___ on ____/Screenshots! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! Let's do that. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Delete Well, TheSitcomLover created the template "delete", but as you know, the To be Destroyed template already exists for that purpose. Go and delete that please? Thanks. Yes, we haven't touched that forum in a few days. We should get back there, shouldn't we? Admin? Doctor, Blossomofdeath has agreed to become a admin. Shall we promote her? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) We should, but for now, I'm gonna promote her. We need another admin around here, because I want to get a wiki spotlight. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry about that :| 22:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) OH PLEASE that is nuttin' check this out IZ VIDEO or is it 22:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Who do ya think promoted you. The only other bureaucrat on the wiki at that moment, me. Dykea seemed to have left before she promoted you, so I did it for her. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 11:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Info box Bringing back what I mentioned about the object infoboxes. It never went really far, but we do really need it since there are a lot of object pages. I tested a few things and what the infobox should look like is this: Oh, it's not like I changed the color of an Irken Infobox. I created it as a user subpage (User:Blossomofdeath/Test Zone), that's it. It just looks a lot like the Irken Infobox. So, can I go create the template page now? Re:Irritation I'm sorry but, you DID NOT send me two messages about the wiki spotlight. You didn't send me even one. Either that, or wikia's being mean and not allowing me to see the messages you sent me. Besides, im irritated too. The polls not that big of a difference, compared to how I wasn't informed of a new template. There you go. A response. Happy? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 18:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, wait a minute. I just realized it. I did make a template myself without your authorization or anybodys... but still. Fine. I'm sorry. Just please inform me about this stuff before you go legalizing it. I don't want it to be one day the wiki's all changed and I had no intel on it. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 18:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) *If we wanted to change the info-box colors without editing the template itself...we would have to change the entire info-box code, and I don't think we need it or if it's even worth the trouble. Basically, what I mean there is that you could add a feature so that you can change the same info-box template to any color you want without even touching the template page itself. *If you meant just changing the colors so that all the pages using the template would get the color change, you would just go to that template and modify it. For the editor thing, I do not even use visual mode, since it's more of a hassle to use if you ask me. Actually, the editor seems to work on desktop only, but not stuff like tablets or mobiles were I am. No, it works now, so I didn't really do anything. If I get it again, that will be when I bother to turn it off. New filmography categories Hey doctor. I just came up with the ideas of new filmography categories! Gretchen filmography, melvin filmography. have any other ideas? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 20:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. But, should non primary and secondary characters get Screenshot pages? I'm not talking about pages like the minor invaders, minor skoolchildren, or others, but major one time characters or cameos. Ya know, like Sizz-Lorr, Gretchen, Moofy, etc. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes but, what does that mean? sorry, but I don't really know. D: Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Team Up proposal Heya! CB Johnny from Operation Head Pigeons here. Wanted to say thanks to you guys for promoting us during this integral year for the fandom, I'm a big fan of the site. I want to get in touch with all of the admin for a project I'm keeping under wraps. I'll say this much: I want to involve as many big names in the Invader Zim fandom (OHP, Zim Wiki, Soapy Waffles & their newly acquired branch Invader Zim Fan Animated "Shorts",Buzzyworld, Zim tee contest winners, maybe more) and business (Mighty Fine, Invadercon, Art of Play, show crew members, maybe more) for a little project unrelated to getting the show back in production If you're in direct contact with the other admin then please help make sure they see this message on their talk pages ASAP as plans are underway. Johnny.ohern (talk) 12:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) A (not so) new idea! Hey Doctor! I just had an idea for a new wiki! It's the Invader Zim Fan Wiki! (No, not the Invader ME wiki) Yeah, we have The Irken Empire Wiki and the IZSFW, but this is different! The IZSFW was for Ships, and The Irken Empire was pretending your a actual Invader, but this wiki will be for fanfictions, and other fun fan thingys! I will totally make it (of course, since it twas my idea.). However, if it doesn't really take off after two months, I will leave another person in charge of it. So, do you like the idea? Also, have any changes? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Another stupid thing I want to say. Oh BTW, have you ever noticed how many possible pages are missing from this wiki? For example, the Best Irken Ever (from The Trial) could be a page. That Zim Squirrel Thing could be a thing, when we get a official name for it. And there's plenty more! So, maybe we should discuss some of that one day. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) re: team up All that's left for Project Massive is to wait and see. Now, I'm starting something new for the fandom. I don't know if you guys have a private messaging feature on wikia but now that I have your attention and intrigue I'd love to tell you more away from public eyes. You guys can reach me via OHP 2.0's inbox and then I'll friend request you or give my new email I use for Zim fan project stuff. Thanks! Johnny.ohern (talk) 15:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... didn't they both quit at it? I want to start fresh, and with founder abilities, I could easily start it up. Either way, stating your a admin on the wiki the founder edits on to try to BECOME a admin on the wiki, is like saying "I'm gonna ban you if you don't promote me". Even I know THAT'S wrong. How would the Best Irken Ever not work?: The Best Irken Ever is a title given out by the Control Brains to a Irken who is considered the Best Irken Ever (This will not be part of the article, but go figure.) This title was given out to Zim in the episode The Trialwhen the Control Brains went insane with all the data flowing through them, and with all the bad data going through them, they could not process anything. They gave it to Zim for his "heinous crimes". There's probably a lot more I could add though, this is just a 1st draft. And what gives you the idea of a Squirrel page? Is there even enough squirrel things to created a squirrel page? I thought the Zim Squirrel was the only squirrel that appeared? Unless I'm forgetting something. You know what, give 4 example of squirrels in Invader Zim, and I'll think of the idea of implementing it. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) So? It was still a title given out by the CBs. And it did get quite a few details, So it should be a page. Also, one of them is a quote, and that, should not count. Bestest Friend does count. Didn't the saucer morons squirrels appear for half a second? And, they didn't make a prominent appearence. That shouldn't count.... The Mysterious Mysteries one does count well. The Tak one you mentioned, what did they do besides dancing? Nothing, right? And the sixth one should count, made a prominent appearence. I really don't think those three equal a full page. Your rebuttal? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I didn't. It's BEEN there. Oh BTW, I just found TWO categories: Houses and Foodcourtia. Should we remove foodcourtia? I'm in favor. But houses, should we add Zim's base? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 21:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it applies to three people: Zim, Tak, and Skoodge. (Well, maybe not skoodge, but it was there when I began.) Foodcourtia.... What, 3 things? Grub Demon, Flavor Monster, and Snacky Cab. BTW, did you know we have NO article for Snacky Cab, yet we probably should? Ok, I will! Thanks! And YES! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 21:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your Verdicts, Please The greatest Irken Ever was said when the control brain were malfunctioning, so therefore it probably was just a statement rather than a status or position. Plus, since the Control Brains had gone insane at that moment, it is basically the same as a little kid telling his or her parents that he or she just found a real live dragon. Squirrel page should be fine, since a bees page and a pig page already exists. I am also preparing to make a few more pages, Mr. Shlushy and the real Santa Claus, since you guys already said yes in chat. Important Wiki Decision. Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I spoke with User:ZimFan over chat and he specifically referred me to you and another administrator regarding a proposal I have for this wiki. There are three foreign-language Invader Zim wikis that I have found. I strongly recommend you have them formally interlanguage linked to this wiki. See User:Elecbullet for details, and leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. Elecbullet (talk) 21:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure where you're getting at, but an interlanguage link would look like this. :es:Zim : ::Yes, it would. That would be a correct interlanguage link. It would link to es.invasorzim.wikia.com/wiki/Zim. If you omitted the "zim" and did it the way I had shown, it would link to es.invasorzim.wikia.com without a specified article, which redirects to whatever is the Main Page of the wiki. Because of that, a blank interlanguage link is perfectly fine and perfectly useful for the Main Page (and only the Main Page). Many, many wikis do it that way. Elecbullet (talk) 00:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation I would have gotten to you about this yesterday, but alas, I forgot. So, I have talked to ZimFan about this and he has no issue with it, which is making Edna and Harvey wiki one of our affiliates, since I am the only active user and admin there, so I can give myself permission. But I just want to know if you're fine with this. Wikis don't have to have and relevance to each other to be affiliates, really. :P In fact, ZimFan is planning for making fiends wiki to become an affiliate here. Actually, that is true. Quite a few wiki's aren't JUST affiliated with things that are related with them. Rhythm Heaven wiki has Poptrocia wiki along with others I can't remember. And plus, at the other ends, the E&H wiki is kinda at a disadvantage. Unpopular as it is, the MF wiki has a rather large base, E&H wiki is all blossom I believe. How about for the MF wiki, we ask the COMMUNITY, not just the admins (Since I am the only admin there, with 3 members.) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 12:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess that sounds good. BTW, with the spotlight, the date is currently unknown. Because, it's actually a required PROMOTION RULE that no big renovations are happening. Which means I have to get the bot AND we have to finish the wiki rules AND! We have to finish almost everything ELSE on the forum. AND! we need a custom background. So until we finish that all, we are not ready. However if we finish ALL this by the..... 18th I'm sure I could wrangle you and blossom up and we can finish up the application and we can post it by.... Thanksgiving maybe? However, even if that DOES happen, it could take up to early december before they respond, and if they agree, it could be as late as LATE JANUARY before the spotlight is started up. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Doctor, I hope you realize if we want to finish this soon, we need to multitask. Most things are like 20% finished, but the rules are 80% finished. We should work on other ones too. Because I'd LOVE for this to be finished by the 18th. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) What ZimFan said above; I'm the only admin and active user there. The founder made about fifty edits, gave me admin rights, and then disappeared, never to be heard from again. Do take this the wrong way, the founder was very kind and polite. So basically, make all the decisions myself there, since the wiki just started up back in March or April, and most wikians don't even know E & H wiki exists. We can ask Olivia, I just find it troubling since it takes a while for it to respond and it would be better if we finished the minor things that could be done in seconds, like making MF and E&H wiki affiliates here. But sure, we could split it up into two sub-categories, one of them "allied" and the other "related" wikis. Okay, sounds good, I'll go message her in a little bit. BTW, do you like my redesigned signature? Me again- I got in touch with Dykeatron but, and this may have been my lack of context, I was hoping to get in touch with all four of you one on one. Maybe it's 'cuz I value people as individuals rather than a collective behind a name? I dunno. xD When were you intending to drop the message via OHP 2.0's inbox?Johnny.ohern (talk) 01:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) too lazy to make a new section. ahem. No apology necessary. People are busy and have various priorities. Lookin' forward to the chatting. Yeah, I like it. By the way, I might be very inactive tomorrow and possibly the day after due to the internet deciding not to work all of a sudden and we have to get a technical expert over to fix the connection. So, I'm messaging you with my phone (which always glitches when I try to edit wikia with it) after spending a dollar for twenty-four hours of internet. Sorry. >_< Come on the chat! I came as soon as you left :P 16:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Platinum awards? Say how many points is the platinum award (True Fan) worth? 23:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure Olivia has it, but ZimFan told me (it is 250 points) 21:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ideas. OH SUCH BRILLIANT IDEARS. I say go ahead with both of them I actually had some ideas of my own! You know about our achievements, right? :P Well, I say we MAJORLY update them. We should add new editing tracks. You know, for making edits on these categorys: Screenshots, Characters, Pages in the real life POVs, Locations, and Episodes. Sound good? :) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Renovations That sounds like a great idea. I'll get a cropped version of the short Zim image you showed me so it is more focused on Zim. In fact; I think the entire templates should be redesigned, since the border is just that four dashes wikicode thing, so it's kind of bland. We should make the templates the same color as our wiki's color, which is some sort of red-purple, but that's just my idea. I got started with the stub thing. Does it look nice? There, I removed the letters, and the template's maroon. If you're wondering, I made the template pinkish-red before because I took that color from the top navigation bar. Here, I changed the above one to dark purple. And everyone mis-communicates every now and then. :P I took the color exactly from the infobox, so it should be accurate. And Doc, I have never seen the point at getting mad in front of the computer. XP No, I don't think you're a computer. :) For the categories thing, I dunno. Actually, I checked and there does seem to be a way to create the new achievements. However, the issue I have is that we'll have to make another new set of images for the achievements, and if I tried to make them, it would probably take a while. Oh cool! Im guessing you're a Doctor Who fan from your icon. :D Um...Just wondering if this Wiki is still active or not. Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk)